weegee_roleplay_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
The Fall of Mankind: Alien Wars
User909 (Ok then) * As usual Yusef is manufacturing weapon mods and selling reloaded ammuniton to fellow rebels. * 9:25 Snivy the ShapeShifter Ashton's currently getting weaponry * 9:25 Hiddenlich Loveland Rebel: I SEE A SKYLIGHT! THE ALIENS ARE HERE! * *The rebel rushes to Yusef's station and drops a bunch of coins on his counter * 9:26 User909 Yusef: Oh no! My MERCHANDISE! * 9:26 Snivy the ShapeShifter *Ashton arrives* * 9:26 Hiddenlich Loveland Rebel: GIVE ME AN AUTOMATIC WEAPON! * 9:26 User909 Yusef gives the rebel a 10mm submachine gun along with some ammo * Yuself also grabs his custom Remmington 700 rifle. It had laser sight and a flamethrower mod, though he was short on gasoline. * 9:27 Finn168719 My Character would be Isidore, a Tijorman soldier * 9:28 User909 Yusef: LONG LIFE TO THE REPUBLIC * 9:28 Snivy the ShapeShifter *Ashton pulls out 10 1000$ bills out of his wallet.* Ashton: Gimme the best weapon you got, Yusef * 9:28 Hiddenlich *Blue lights flash as unrecognizable human slaves teleport into the marketplace * 9:28 User909 Yusef: I GOT A BIGGER PROBLEM NOW BUDDY * 9:28 Hiddenlich Slave Soldier: LEAVE NO ONE ALIVE! KILL THEM ALL! * 9:29 Snivy the ShapeShifter Ashton: ? * 9:29 Finn168719 Which Isidore is born in Tijoratitlan, and his family moved to Lovetitlan * 9:29 Hiddenlich *The slave soldiers open fire with their focused plasma rifles * 9:29 Finn168719 And he enlisted in the army, wanting for action * 9:29 User909 Yusef stands behind the counter and starts shooting at the slave soldiers * 9:29 Hiddenlich Loveland Rebel: LOVELAND AETERNUM! * *The rebel runs into the group of soldiers and tries to fire his weapon * *However, he didn't load it * 9:30 Finn168719 The fighting parties began noticing the drop-pods falling from the skies * 9:30 Hiddenlich *The slave soldiers gun him down immediately * 9:30 Snivy the ShapeShifter *Ashton pulls out a 5 foot long sword from behind his back* * 9:30 User909 Yusef gets down and grabs a frag grenade * 9:30 Hiddenlich Slave Soldier: DARK PULSE! * 9:31 Finn168719 The drop-pods began crushing the Slave soldiers as it landed * 9:31 Hiddenlich *Dark aura swarms the slave soldiers * 9:31 Snivy the ShapeShifter *Ashton dodges and stabs the * 9:31 User909 Yusef: EAT THIS GREYSKINS!!! * 9:31 Snivy the ShapeShifter Slave soldier* * 9:31 User909 Yusef throws the frag grenade at the slave soldier * *soldiers * 9:31 Hiddenlich *They now look like demons consumed by darkness * 9:31 Snivy the ShapeShifter *removing the aura* * 9:31 Finn168719 The drop-pods revealed Tijorman soldiers, who are wearing Power Armor, and carrying plasma rifles * 9:31 Snivy the ShapeShifter *unless it's not life linked* * 9:32 Hiddenlich *A slave soldier hops over the counter and tries to stab Yusef with his sharp, elongated fingers * 9:32 User909 Yusef activates his flamethrower mod and sets the slave ablaze * 9:32 Finn168719 The slave soldier ended up getting shot by a Tijorman Sniper, who are shooting down slave soldiers * 9:33 Hiddenlich *The slave screams as he dies slowly and painfully * 9:33 Snivy the ShapeShifter *A grin appears on Ashton's face* * 9:33 User909 Yusef tries to snipe more slave soldiers * 9:34 Hiddenlich *A black triangle hovers down to a marketplace rooftop and shoots its concussive cannons at buildings in the area * 9:34 Snivy the ShapeShifter Ashton: And I thougth a simple meal would appease theme * 9:34 Finn168719 The Tijorman colonies are fighting against the slaves with the assistance of the mainland * 9:34 Snivy the ShapeShifter them* * 9:34 User909 Yusef: Nope! I'm out * Yusef grabs his bag of weapons and runs away * 9:34 Snivy the ShapeShifter Ashton: I don't think so * 9:34 Finn168719 The Tijorman frigate appears in the sky and shoots at the black triangle, damaging it * 9:34 Hiddenlich *Buildings start to collapse * 9:35 Snivy the ShapeShifter *Ashton climbs a building and hops onto the black triangle* * 9:35 User909 Yusef's shop is destroyed along with his daily profit. He manages to escape the building, however * 9:35 Snivy the ShapeShifter Ashton: That was a close one, now to take this down! * 9:35 Hiddenlich *The marketplace is now engulfed in flames * 9:36 Finn168719 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BTknJ-Ek2m4 This plays while multiple Tijorman Frigates appeared in the skies * 9:36 Snivy the ShapeShifter *Ashton cut's open the black triangle, removing most of it's life force * 9:37 Finn168719 many Fighter ships are seen in the skies, firing at the enemy vehicle * vehicles* * 9:37 Snivy the ShapeShifter *Ashton pulls out a secret weapon, a plasma-powered hockey stick* * 9:38 Hiddenlich *The black triangle is unable to bear anymore damage. It crashes into a group of rebels * 9:38 Finn168719 The Slave Soldiers are being slaughtered mercilessly by invading Tijormans * 9:38 User909 Yusef runs to the bushes and starts sniping the slave soldiers * 9:39 Snivy the ShapeShifter *Ashton slashes the triangle, throwing it into space * 9:40 Hiddenlich As the slave soldiers are shot down, the alien triangles disappear * 9:40 Snivy the ShapeShifter Ashton: Gotcha! * Ashton, Now, let's search for their leader * 9:41 Finn168719 Meanwhile in the Tijorman frontline * The orbital droppod lands in a warehouse * 9:42 Snivy the ShapeShifter *ashton searches in a rocket-powered tobbogan * 9:42 Finn168719 Isidore: Now we kick some asses! * Isidore and the soldiers leave the droppod and starts looking for slaves to shoot down * Hiddenlich has left the chat. * 9:43 User909 N O * 9:43 Finn168719 mkay pay * back to Yusef * 9:44 Snivy the ShapeShifter *Ashton finds larger-sized aliens, jumpsout of his tobbogan, and reveals that he's actually wearing skates* Category:Unfinished Roleplays